


Christmas Sweater

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas one-shot, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Inspired by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale's post on Tumblr about the Williams family having a Christmas sweater tradition like the Weasleys. What's it take for Steve to get his sweater and how does the family react when he does. Lovely little piece of xmas fluff.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/gifts).



> I wrote this as a drabble on Tumblr a few months ago. It was one of the first things that inspired me to get back into writing fanfic. McDanno's taken a toll on me lately and I've stopped writing again. I figured for xmas, even though it's boxing day here in Canada I'd post this here. So Merry Christmas y'all.

It wasn’t their first Christmas together, it wasn’t even their second or their third. But it -was- their first Christmas as a married couple. Danny had, as always, insisted on putting up a fake evergreen, piling presents under it for Steve, Gracie, Charlie, and the rest of the team of course. 

A package comes for Steve, while he’s out walking the dog, the very last day of holiday shipping. Danny answers the door, signs for the package and immediately knows what it is. He grins because this, this was gonna be great. 

Danny hides the gift way back at the back of the tree. Never mind that he had to move at least 20 presents for Grace, at least as many more for Charlie, plus a few for Steve and wait, how did that one for Junior end up over there? Danny huffs, puts the present for Steve where he knows Steve won’t see it and then puts all the presents back. He grins to himself as he heads to the kitchen to start dinner.

5-0*5-0*5-0

Christmas morning dawns and Danny wakes up in Steve’s arms. He smiles, Christmas is one of only a handful of days every year that Steve -doesn’t- get up at some godawful time to go swimming or running or something. He looks over at his husband and smiles softly, Steve’s awake of course, probably has been for a while. But that’s okay.

“Morning. Merry Christmas.” Danny speaks softly and then shifts to kiss his husband.

Steve returns the kiss and then replies, “Merry Christmas.”

They can hear Charlie and Grace downstairs, laughing and opening their stockings. Which is all they’re allowed to open before Steve and Danno join them. Steve and Danny share a few more soft, loving kisses before Charlie comes barreling into the room and jumps on the bed.

“Danno! Papa Steve! It’s Christmas! Santa came!” The little guy is so excited and Danny can’t help but laugh.

“He did huh? Alright, well, we’ll be right down.”

Steve kisses Danny again, slow and sweet and then the newlyweds get out of bed once Charlie’s out of the room. They get dressed in their pjs and head down the stairs hand-in-hand. Steve’s living room, their living room now, is full of presents, seems Santa went a bit overboard this year. But they settle in to unwrap everything. Some stuff Grace will need for College, Danny can barely believe his little girl is heading off to college soon. Toys for Charlie, camping gear and other such like for Steve. Danny gets a new surfboard from Steve and there’s gifts from the team as well.

Finally there’s only one present left for Steve and Danny brings it over. Steve is clearly confused but he takes. 

The tag reads, “To Steven, welcome to the Williams’ family. It’s about time. ~ Clara.”

Steven opens the present and stares. Sitting, perfectly folded in a bed of tissue paper is a hand-knitted sweater. When Grace and Danny told Steve about the tradition he’d thought it was lovely. When they got together he was sure he’d get his own but it never arrived. But now, now it had. It was navy blue with a bright white ‘S’ in the center, little golden anchors had been stitched on once the shirt was done along with “5-0″ occasionally hidden somewhere.

Danny grins as he sees the big doofy grin that Steve gets on his face when he sees the sweater. Steve carefully pulls it outta the box and shows the kids, who squeal with delight that Papa Steve has his own shirt now. Steve smiles at Danny and pulls the shirt on, it’s a perfect fit.

After breakfast when the team arrives all four members of the McGarrett-Williams family are wearing their sweaters and Tani insists on taking a picture for Danny to text to his mother. The day is filled with love, laughs, food and friends, it’s a perfect Christmas and for once, they don’t get interrupted.

Hours later Danny and Steve are snuggling on the couch in nothing but their sweaters, Rachel having picked the kids up after dinner. Steve holds Danny securely against his chest, stealing kisses between sips of beer. 

“I love you, Danny Williams-McGarrett.”

Danny grins, “And I love you, Steven McGarrett-Williams.”

He kisses his Steve just as the clock ticks to midnight and Steve’s phone rings. They both groan but Steve picks up anyway.

“McGarrett.” He frowns, “Yes Governor, I understand. We’re on our way…”

Fin~.


End file.
